


Forever

by KaijinKyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chara's a manipulative shit, Determination, Gen, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Reader Is Frisk, Sans is determined, you can feel your sins buried in your lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijinKyn/pseuds/KaijinKyn
Summary: “yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?”He is a little more determined than usual. Something is wrong. You can't wait forever.





	

The silence in the hall isn’t frosty, but thick and dripping like tar smothered on a wall. You’re staring each other down from across the hall - him, pose a mockery of how he used to hold himself, permanently smiling, crackling with spent energy. You, tense and **oh so angry** , expression serious; furious. Neither of you move aside from your heavy breathing, the extreme amounts of magic that had just passed through the hall making the hair on your neck stand.

You move first, crying out in unbridled rage as you lunged, the weapon in your hand glinting menacingly with the light bathing the hall-

You are back where you were, confused, hand tightening around the hilt of the knife. His smile hasn’t changed.

“sorry kiddo. forever means forever.” He shoves his hands - carpals, metacarpals, phalanges - into his pockets, the lights that serve as his eyes trained on you and only you ~~there's nobody else left to train them on~~ . He is strained, tired, weak weak weak weak **weak** \- but he doesn’t falter. Not yet.

You try again, this time gritting your teeth in silent Determination-

-And stumble as your foot hits the floor at a strange angle, sent back to where you were, now letting out a cry of pain and annoyance at how he kept himself at a distance by doing what he did best; **nothing**.

(Trash,) Chara whispers in your mind and you scowl, agreeing. His smile hasn’t changed.

“i don’t think you’re getting what i’m aiming for here, kid.” You stand despite yourself, testing the pain in your foot - nothing compared to what you’ve had to deal with over the last few hours, bones piercing your skin from everywhere, breaking you again and again and again. Flesh searing under the scorching heat of his skeletal cannons with their unseeing eyes, shape uncomfortably familiar to your partner.

You try again, swinging wildly, pushing your feet as hard as you can against the golden tiled floor, running in the hopes of landing at least one hit on his smug face-

And with a scream of unbearable anguish you throw the knife in your hand to the ground as you are sent back again, thrashing angrily against nothing but yourself as you seethed. His smile hasn’t changed.

“wow, frisk. you, uh, really want to kill me, huh?” He laughs and it’s hollow, ringing through the empty hall like a bell. This only pisses you off further, and without anything to hold onto you clench your fists instead, digging nails into your dust-covered palm.

All this work, all this time spent methodically cutting down every single monster - for _this_ ? To be stopped, right at the end, when victory was so close? No. You would not yield. You were filled with **Determination**.

Chara pulses in the back of your mind.

You play it safe, forcing yourself to relax, still glaring across the room at him but now lowering yourself to the floor to sit. If you were going to be here a while, might as well make yourself comfortable. After that battle, you probably needed a rest.

Since you killed _her ~~her??~~_  your body has been quite detached from your mind - something necessary to do work with, but other than that it was nothing but a distraction. You were pretty sure you were bleeding, but there was no pain. ~~You thought maybe Chara had something to do with it-~~ Thought? Thought what? You didn’t think anything. You can’t think. Not anymore.

He’s still watching, still tense - apparently your pacifistic action had put him on even more of an edge. Hilarious.

“heh... having a nap, kid? don’t worry - _i’ll still be here_ .” His eyelights flickered out, expression suddenly more dangerous. ~~You remembered, vaguely, a time when he’d done that long ago somewhere else, sometime else-~~ No you don’t. Chara helped you forget all of that.

You opened your mouth, testing your jaw, forcing your tongue to move and your voice to work.

“Waiting.” You say, voice raspy. Monster dust wasn’t good for the throat, would you have guessed. He seems surprised - you weren’t much for talking, at least in this timeline. Talking just got in the way of cutting things down.

“nice to see we’re playing the same game then.” His tone of voice is bland, but his expression shows cheerfulness - a joke, then, if somewhat forced.

You are both silent then, no way to tell the passing of time, dust you had trailed in from your shoes drifting lazily through the air at a small breeze.

His smile hasn’t changed.

You think of your own joke, smile, open your mouth. Chara takes over - you were never good at the whole ‘talking’ thing.

“Hey ~~Sans~~.” Your head buzzes. “Do you want to hear a joke?” He doesn’t respond, eye sockets narrowing, shoulders hunching. You carry on anyway. “Somewhere in this dust is your brother. Isn’t that funny? At least now you’re together again.”

He doesn’t like that joke. He summons a blaster without moving and it turns to you, the attack hovering over you both menacingly. For a few moments you are both still, and then with what you appreciate as a great amount of self-control, he dismisses it.

He does not speak and the silence continues.

 

You are growing impatient. You had never been good at sitting still and doing nothing. (Stay determined,) Chara urges you. They were the patient one. Still you fidget, looking occasionally at your weapon. You wished you hadn’t thrown it now, like a child having a tantrum. You were better than that.

“aren’t you bored yet, kid?” He speaks, suddenly, and you turn your head slightly to look at him. He is playing to your emotions, you knew, so you do not reply. He carries on. “you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit.” He shrugs, hands still in his pockets. His smile hasn’t changed.

 

Time passes. The dust sifts and collapses as you pick it off your shoe, bored out of your mind. (Stay determined,) Chara chants in your mind. You hold in a sigh, and endure.

He is starting to look tired. You pretend not to notice when he yawns. Despite this, he doesn’t falter - he shifts his weight from one left to the other, and that is all the movement he makes, eyes still trained on you.

 

Time passes. Dust shifts. You have a cramp in your leg.

“feeling pretty determined today, aren’t you? that’s fine, kid - so am i.” Chara stirs, and you can feel them frowning. (That is not correct.) You look up at him, and see nothing wrong. (Stay determined, Frisk.) You are getting tired of this mantra.

You are growing hungry. Chara seems to sense this and grants you the use of your inventory, allowing you to put something out. It isn’t quite a pie, no, more like...A quiche. Despite yourself, you can’t help but feel some kind of emotional attachment to it. ~~It was abandoned, just like you~~. What was that? You hadn’t been abandoned. You had Chara.

You eat the quiche. He is watching, you can feel it. You look up at him. His smile hasn’t changed.

“heh. didn’t think i’d ever see that thing again. you know how old that is?” You frown. How does he know your quiche? Doesn’t matter. Neither does how long it might have been there - it was still food and you were still hungry.

You eat it slower, taunting him. He rolls his eyes and keeps on smiling, not out of any form of fondness. ~~It might have been, once~~. “i mean, i guess it would be pretty funny for this to be the first run you’ve died in from food poisoning, kid. ‘s not like it bothers me.”

 

Time passes. The golden light that had once bathed the hall had faded. It was dark, and cold. You shivered. (Stay determined,) Chara says. You scowl, but do not do much of anything else.

He does not look as bored as you feel, and you can feel yourself getting angry again. Why was he still standing? He wasn’t supposed to do this. Chara’s patience is wearing thin.

 

Time passes. You dig your fingernails into the tiled floor, trying to keep yourself grounded. It’s late. Dust is in your lungs. You are tired. If you sleep, he will kill you. Dust is in your hair. You want to sleep. Your eyelids are heavy. You can’t sleep. Dust is under your fingernails. You want to scream. You want to kill him.

_You want this to end._

 

His smile hasn’t changed.


End file.
